narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Shinobi
Anmerkung: '''Dieser Artikel soll lediglich einen Überblick über ein allumfassendes Thema geben. Um nähere Information über das Thema zu erhalten, klicke bitte auf die vorgegebenen Links zum Weiterlesen. thumb|right|270px|Die Shinobi-Allianz - die größte Shinobi-Vereinigung aller Zeiten Ein '''Shinobi (忍, auch Ninja 忍者) ist ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer im Dienste des jeweiligen versteckten Dorfes. Er verpflichtet sich zum Schutz des Dorfes und darf dieses nicht ohne Erlaubnis des Kages oder Oberhauptes verlassen. Die Anzahl der Elite-Shinobi eines Dorfes stellt die Stärke und das Ansehen von diesem dar. Weibliche Shinobi werden Kunoichi (くノ一) genannt. → Die Konohagakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Sunagakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Kirigakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Iwagakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht → Die Kumogakure-Shinobi in der Übersicht Die Ausbildung Siehe auch: Ninja-Akademie thumb|left|Der Ort der Ninja-Ausbildung in [[Konohagakure]] Bis ein Kind zu einem Shinobi reift, ist es ein langer Weg. Dabei kommt es jedoch ganz auf das Talent und den Arbeitseifer an, wie langer dieser Weg andauert. Der Abschluss der Ninja-Akademie bedeutet jedoch für alle Schüler, egal welchen Alters, die Einstufung in den Rang eines Genin. Von da an liegt es an jedem selbst, sich hochzuarbeiten und zu einem Elite-Shinobi zu reifen, sofern er den nötigen Willen dazu hat. Bei der Ausbildung auf der Ninja-Akademie gibt es zwischen den Dörfern jedoch gravierende Unterschiede - so war es unter dem vierten Mizukage in Kirigakure wesentlich schwieriger, den Rang eines Genin zu erreichen, als in Konohagakure. In allen Dörfern müssen die Schüler jedoch mindestens die Grundfertigkeiten beherrschen, um als Shinobi gelten zu können. In seltenen Fällen gelten Shinobi auch als solche, selbst wenn sie die Ninja-Akademie nicht besucht haben. Sie wurden von einem erfahrenen Shinobi ausgebildet und beherrschen dieselben Fertigkeiten, wie "offizielle" Ninja - nur dass sie keine Akademie besuchten. Die Ninja-Ränge Siehe auch: Ninja-Ränge Vom Genin zum Jonin Generell ist zu sagen, dass der Rang eines Shinobis dessen Stärke anzeigt. So stellen Jonin die Elite dar und können meist nur von Gleichrangigen besiegt werden, während Genin sich erst deren Fertigkeiten aneignen und Erfahrung sammeln müssen. Wie so oft existieren natürlich auch Ausnahmen - die berühmteste ist wohl Naruto Uzumaki, ein Genin, welcher schon mehrfach Höherrangige besiegen konnte. Die gängigste Methode, zum Chunin aufzusteigen, ist durch offizielle Auswahl-Prüfungen. Sollte ein Shinobi nicht daran teilnehmen, so kann er trotzdem stärker werden und den Rang eines Chunin erreichen, auch wenn er diesen nicht offiziell trägt. Es ist also schwierig, anhand des Ranges einzuschätzen, wie stark der Gegner ist. Im Laufe der Shinobi-Laufbahn sollte es das Ziel eines jeden sein, so viele Ränge wie möglich aufzusteigen. Insbesondere aufgrund des höheren Ansehens und der erheblich höheren Honorars für erfolgreich absolvierte Missionen. Talentierten und ambitionierten Shinobi ist es möglich, Mitglied der Spezialeinheit eines Dorfes zu werden - dazu zählen die Konoha-ANBU und die Oi-Nin aus Kirigakure. Einige verbannte Shinobi, Nukenin, besitzen keinen Rang mehr, welcher ihre Stärke anzeigt. Nukenin Nukenin stehen außerhalb der Reihe, denn sie sind zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt abtrünnig und aus der Dorfgemeinschaft verstoßen worden. Dies ist der Grund, weshalb für sie keinerlei Shinobi-Regeln gelten. Meist besaßen sie einen Rang, bevor sie das Dorf verlassen mussten - dieser wird ihnen jedoch damit aberkannt, was sie zu Ausgestoßenen macht. Nukenin sind die Ausnahme unter den Shinobi, denn niemand sollte es sich zum Ziel setzen, diesen Rang zu erreichen. Dörfer versuchen dies mit Erziehung und unterschwelliger Kontrolle schon im Kindesalter zu verhindern und die Shinobi emotional an das Dorf zu binden, doch dies ändert nichts an ihrer Existenz. Jedoch existieren Gruppierungen, so zum Beispiel die Oi-Nin Kirigakures, welche gezielt Jagd auf abtrünnige Shinobi machen, um diese zu töten. Andere thumb|left|Ein Iryounin Konohas Nebst einer Laufbahn als "einfacher" Ninja kann sich ein Schüler auch dazu entscheiden, spezielle Wege einzuschlagen. So existieren auch Shinobi, welche sich spezialisiert haben - zum Beispiel Iryounin oder auch Medizin-Ninja, welche hauptsächlich medizinisch ausgebildet werden, jedoch nicht minder kampffähig sind. Während andere Shinobi ausschließlich ihre kämpferischen Fähigkeiten trainieren, eignen sie sich zusätzliches Wissen an, was sie ebenso unentbehrlich für ein Team wie ihre Kollegen macht. Auch sie steigen, im besten Fall, in Rängen auf und verteidigen ihr Dorf. Dabei existieren die kuriosesten Ninja-Arten - ob Koch- oder Kurier-Ninja, jeder kann seine eigenen Stärken ausspielen. Denn genau darum geht es, um die wohlüberlegte Wahl. Bei jeder Spezialisierung sind besondere Fertigkeiten gefragt, die im Vorfeld bedacht werden sollten, ehe ein Ninja sich entscheidet. Auch die Trainingsmethoden - und ausmaße unterscheiden sich, denn ein Medizin-Ninja muss beispielsweise andere Kenntnisse als ein Oi-Nin nachweisen, auch wenn es ein Paar wenige Überlagerungen gibt. Missionen Siehe auch: Missionsübersicht thumb|right|Mehrere Missionsanträge Zuerst muss erwähnt werden, dass Missionen in Auftrag gegeben werden, weil Ninjas existieren - nicht umgekehrt. Sollten die Einwohner eines Landes Probleme haben, so können sie sich an das versteckte Dorf wenden und Missionen in Auftrag geben, welche so schnell wie möglich vergeben werden. Dabei wird stets der Schwierigkeitsgrad beachtet, damit es auch unerfahrenen Shinobi möglich ist, Missionen zu erfüllen. Um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten, ist dies unabdingbar. So heben erfüllte Missionen nicht nur das Ansehen des Dorfes, sondern sorgen auch dafür, dass Ninjas, neben dem Schutz ihres Dorfes, andere Aufgaben erfüllen. Shinobi, insbesondere junge, wachsen an ihren Missionen und sammeln wertvolle Erfahrungen. In der Regel kann anhand der bestrittenen Missionen erkannt werden, auf welchem Level sich der Shinobi befindet. Je schwieriger die Missionen, desto höher ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit schwerer Verletzungen oder des Todes des Shinobi. Andererseits ist es ihnen auch möglich, währenddessen ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen und dem Dorf Ruhm, Ehre und Geld zu bringen. Aufgaben Die primären Aufgaben eines Shinobi bestehen darin, die Stärke seines Dorfes zu repräsentieren und das Kräftegleichgewicht in der Welt aufrecht zu erhalten. Betrachtet man allein den Status innerhalb des Dorfes, so muss ein Shinobi wohl hauptsächlich für dessen Schutz sorgen. Kleinere Konflikte zwischen Dörfern können stets aufkommen, welche alsdann von den ausgebildeten Kämpfern des Dorfes gelöst werden müssen, sollten Worten nicht mehr genügen. Für Frieden zu sorgen hat oberste Priorität, weshalb Ninjas permanent ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um diesen zu erhalten. Natürlich darf auch der wirtschaftliche Aspekt nicht vergessen werden - durch die Missionen holen Ninjas Geld ins Dorf, welches meist dringend benötigt und mit welchem gerechnet wird. Leben Siehe auch: Kakurezato thumb|left|[[Konohagakure - ein Shinobi-Dorf]] Entsprechend den Aufgaben eines Shinobi ist sein Leben sehr gefährlich und meist kurz. Er muss stets damit rechnen, auf einer Mission oder im Krieg getötet zu werden - ein Zustand, welcher ihn jedoch nicht davon abhält, Familien zu gründen und ein weitgehend normales Leben zu führen. Ein Shinobi muss außerdem damit leben, dass seine Aufgaben und Missionen ihn stetig zum herumreisen zwingen und er dementsprechend wenig Zeit im Dorf verbringt. Dörfer, welche Shinobi ihre Heimat nennen, werden versteckte Dörfer genannt. Von diesen gibt es einige, verteilt in der Welt, jedoch existieren auch Shinobi außerhalb dieser Dörfer - dies ist aber die Ausnahme. Jeder Shinobi eines versteckten Dorfes ist zeitlebens an den Kage oder das Oberhaupt und sein Dorf gebunden - solange er nicht abtrünnig wird -, weshalb meist eine starke Bindung zu diesem besteht. Fähigkeiten Nebst einem robusten Körper, einer stabilen Psyche und einer gewissen Intelligenz besitzen die meisten Ninja auch folgende Fähigkeiten. Dabei muss bedacht werden, dass nicht jeder Shinobi über all diese Fertigkeiten verfügt und sie bei jedem unterschiedlich stark ausgeprägt bzw. trainiert sind. Damit ein Shinobi jedoch erfolgreich ist und sich durchsetzen kann, sollte er eine Bandbreite dieser Fertigkeiten beherrschen. Nin-Jutsu, Gen-Jutsu und Tai-Jutsu Siehe auch: Nin-Jutsu Siehe auch: Gen-Jutsu Siehe auch: Tai-Jutsu Das Beherrschen von Jutsus und deren Ausführung ist ein wichtiger Bestandteil des Ninjalebens. Während einige Shinobi sich auf eine Art spezialisieren, versuchen Andere, möglichst erfolgreich die Vielfältigkeit der Arten auszunutzen. So ist das Spektrum der Ninjutsu wohl am größten - um mit den fünf Elementen lediglich einen Bruchteil der Variationen zu nennen. Einige E-Rang-Ninjutsu müssen von Ninja-Akademie-Schülern beherrscht werden, um zum Shinobi zugelassen zu werden. Danach jedoch steht es ihnen frei, welche weiteren Jutsus sie sich aneignen und in welchem Umfang. Viele Elite-Shinobi beherrschen ein hohe Anzahl an Jutsu, ob Nin-, Gen- oder Tai-Jutsu, welche sie im Laufe ihres Lebens erlernt haben. Dabei muss beachtet werden, dass die Fähigkeit, Jutsus zu schaffen, nicht gleichbedeutend damit ist, sie auch erfolgreich anzuwenden. So wird jegliches Jutsu einem Schwierigkeitsgrad zugeteilt, an welchem Shinobi mitunter erkennen können, ob es seinen Fähigkeiten entspricht. Gokakyou no jutsu.png|Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu - ein Nin-Jutsu Mateki mugen onsa.png|Mateki: Mugen Onsa - ein Gen-Jutsu Konoha gouriki senpou.png|Konoha Gouriki Senpuu - ein Tai-Jutsu Ausrüstungen und Waffen Siehe auch: Ausrüstungen und Waffen thumb|right|Shuriken - Die Grundausrüstung eines jeden Shinobi Die Ausrüstung eines Ninjas kann über dessen Leben und Tod entscheiden sowie über den Ausgang einer Mission. Aufgrund dessen wählen Ninja ihre Ausrüstung mit Sorgfalt und versuchen, eine gewisse Vielfalt mit sich zu führen. Die Ninja-Ausrüstung reicht von einfachen Shuriken und Kunai, welcher jeder Shinobi mit sich führen sollte, bis hin zu charakterspezifischen Waffen wie Gais Nunchaku. Der Vielfalt und Individualisierung sind dabei kaum Grenzen gesetzt, da individuelle Kampfkünste auch selbige Waffen und Ausrüstungen hervorbringen. Sie können der Verteidigung, aber auch dem Angriff oder zur Unterstützung dienen. Generelle Ausrüstung wird von den Shinobi meist in dazugehörigen Taschen mitgeführt, spezifische Ausrüstung kann herbeigerufen werden oder wird extra transportiert. Oft handelt es sich bei dieser um wertvolle Gegenstände für die Shinobi, bei deren Verlust die Stärke des Besitzers immens geschwächt werden kann. Dazu zählen unter anderem Tayuyas Flöte, Utakatas Seifenblasenset und Gaaras Sandkürbis. Besondere Fähigkeiten Siehe auch: Dou-Jutsu Siehe auch: Hiden Siehe auch: Kekkei Genkai So viel ein Shinobi auch trainiert, existieren Fähigkeiten, welche nur innerhalb von Familien weitergegeben werden, also nicht antrainierbar sind. Entweder liegen sie in den Genen, so wie die Dou-Jutsu und die Kekkei-Genkai, oder werden mündlich weitergegeben, wie es bei den Hiden geschieht. Diese besonderen Fähigkeiten bürgen für den Anwender nicht nur im Kampf teils beachtliche Vorteile, sondern können auch unterstützend eingesetzt werden. So ist es beispielsweise Anwendern des Byakugans nicht nur im Kampf möglich, ihr Juuken einzusetzen, sondern auch außerhalb mithilfe ihrer Rundumsicht und einer Art Röntgenblick die Situation genauestens zu erfassen. Während die Fähigkeiten der Dou-Jutsus und Kekkei-Genkai gemeinhin bekannt sind, wird versucht, dies bei den Hiden geheim zu halten - selbst innerhalb des Dorfes, aus welchem die Familie stammt, wird das Geheimnis gewahrt. Shinobi mit diesen angeborenen, besonderen Fähigkeiten gehören nicht selten zur Elite, begleiten hohe Ränge oder waren schon als Kinder stärker als die meisten Gleichaltrigen. In Ausnahmefällen gelingt es einem Außenstehenden, sich die Fähigkeiten des Clans anzueignen - so geschehen bei Kakashis Sharingan oder Aos Byakugan. Jedoch ist es diesen Personen nicht möglich, die Kräfte voll zu entfalten, da ihre Körper nicht die notwendigen Gene und Veranlagungen hierfür besitzen. Byakugan.png|Das Byakugan - Das ursprünglichste Dou-Jutsu Suika.png|Suika - Das Hiden des Hoozuki-Clans YoutonYoukaiNoJutsu.png|Youton - Ein elementbasiertes Kekkei Genkai Kleidung Siehe auch: Ausrüstungen und Waffen Je nach Dorfzugehörigkeit variiert die Kleidung, welche den Shinobi vorgeschrieben wird. Sie gilt als sicheres Erkennungszeichen und Identifizierungsmerkmal, weshalb lediglich kleinere Abweichungen erlaubt sind. Genin sind von diesen Regeln nicht betroffen, erst ab dem Rang eines Chunin müssen sie den Vorschriften folgen. Dabei ist das Tragen der Kleidung keine Pflicht, insbesondere erkennbar bei Narutos Jahrgang, in welchem lediglich Rock Lee und Shikamaru Nara die vorgeschriebene Kleidung tragen. Ob in anderen Dörfern diesbezüglich eine Pflicht herrscht, ist nicht zureichend bekannt. Jedoch gilt das Tragen als Zeichen der Einheit und des Zusammenhaltes unter den Ninja, weshalb die Mehrheit Missionen und Aufträge damit bestreitet. Neben den genannten Funktionen bietet die sehr robuste Kleidung auch einen gewissen Schutz gegenüber feindlichen Angriffen. Zusätzlich zu erwähnen ist, dass keinem Ninja die zivile Kleidung vorgeschrieben ist. Vorgeschriebene Kleidung Besondere/Optionale Kleidungsstücke Neben der Einheitskleidung tragen viele Shinobi optionale Kleidungsstücke wie ein Stirnband, eine Shurikentasche, Bandagen an diversen Körperstellen oder zusätzliche Kleidungsstücke zur Individualisierung. Auch eine individuelle Waffe, wie eines der Schwerter der sieben Shinobi-Schwertkämpfer, wird hierzu gezählt. Es steht jedem Shinobi frei, wie viele Taschen und bewegungseinschränkende Utensilien er mit sich führt und inwiefern er seine Beweglichkeit dadurch einschränkt. Probleme in Verbindung mit Shinobi Siehe auch: Die Shinobi-Weltkriege Shinobi sind für den Schutz ihres Dorfes verantwortlich, was oft Konflikte mit den anderen Dörfern nach sich zieht. Kein Dorf möchte dem Anderen in etwas nachstehen, weshalb ein starker Konkurrenzkampf zwischen den Shinobi entsteht, welcher lange keine Chance des Friedens oder der Freundschaft entstehen ließ. Anstatt Freundschaften zu pflegen, herrschte Krieg und Zwietracht zwischen den zum Kampf ausgebildeten Shinobi der Dörfer. Dies hat auch zwischen den Zivilisten Leid und Schmerz ausgelöst, welcher nie zu enden schien. Die Shinobi-Weltkriege markierten die Höhepunkte der Gewalt zwischen den großen Dörfern - entstanden durch fortwährende Feindseligkeit und Zwietracht. Trivia *''Nin'' (任) kann Aufgabe, Pflicht, Verantwortung oder auch durchhalten bedeuten. **''Ja'' kann unter anderem Mensch bedeuten, weshalb Ninja als durchhaltender Mensch übersetzt werden kann. *Das Schriftzeichen für Shinobi kann sich auch als Shinobu lesen lassen, was ebenfalls durchhalten bedeutet. **Somit ist Jiraiyas Ausspruch (oben) lediglich eine Interpretation des Wortes an sich. *Das Schriftzeichen von Shinobi (忍) ist Teil der selbigen von Ninja (忍者). *Die Kanji von Kunoichi (くノ一) sind aus den Bestandteilen des Kanjis von Frau (女) zusammengesetzt. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) Kategorie:Übersicht